all or nothing (kaoru love story)
by fairydust15
Summary: Summary: it's all or nothing with this one, don't let those that make you happy go for no one
1. Chapter 1

Character info

Name: airy kanaan

Age: looks 16 (really over a thousand)

Height/weight: 5'foot 6"inches tall and 100lbs

Hair/eye color: light brown hair abd light teal/green eyes

Appearance: petite with curves fair skin has a 42DD sized chest, her hair I'd ankle length and is in two pigtails

Family: lives with her older brother who adopted her

Friends: best friend is haruhi

Personality: very kind bit with an AB blood type

Race: half elf half fairy

Summary: it's all or nothing with this one, don't let thiose that make you happy go for no one


	2. Chapter 2

The host club decided to have hosting hours outside (this was a week after the ouran fair) "hey kaoru are you okay?" Haruho asked the younger hitachiin twin. Kaoru looked up "huh? Oh yeah I'm gonna go for a walk" he said getting up and leaving. Haruhi looked confused "what was all that about?" She asked, hikaru Shrugged "I don't know he's been like that for the last 3 days now" he said.

Kaoru found himself in a section of the garden that was closed off being surrounded by weeping willow trees. He let out a slight gasp as he saw a young girl asleep under a tree. He took in her appearance: semi-long ears that were pointed and pointing down, and teal colored fairy wings. She had on a mid-thigh length lion cloth and a brown leather bandeau. Curiously he touched the wing thinking it was just a costume, but gasped again when they twitched in response. The girls' eyes opened and kaoru fell back on his but as she pushed heeself up. Big innocent light teal/green eyes stared up at him, curiously she reached her hand out abd touched his face then his ear. "Who are you?" Kaoru asked "I'm airy who are you?" Her voice was as innocent as her eyes. "K-kaoru hitachiin...what...what are you?". Airy cocked her head to the side "I'm a fairy half elf. Are you a human?" Her eyes lit up in wonder " I haven't seen any other humans besides big brother and haruhi" she said. "You know haruhi?" Kaoru asked airy nodded "yup she's my best friend from childhood, I was trying to find her but I got lost and sleepy" she pouted a little which kaoru found adorable "well she's a friend of mine so I can take you to her" he said "really?! Thank you so much!" Airy took on a human appearance making her wings and ears vanjsh, kaoru blushed seeing she was still in her outfit "y-yeah come on" he grabbed her hand and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"There you are kaoru!" hikaru said as they came back to the group "who is that?" he looked at airy "no way! Airy!' haruhi hugged the petite busty young girl. "haruhi I was looking all over for you!" airy said hugging her back "haruhi who is your adorable friend?" tamaki asked " this is airy kanaan, she's my childhood best friend" haruhi said. "wait Kannan? As in jun kanaan the famous male model?" hikaru asked, airy nodded "yeah he's my older brother". Kaoru looked at her "oh yeah now I remember you, you did a few pictures with him once" he said. Kyoya looked over the girl "you know you'll get cold being scantily dressed like that" he said "I see nothing wrong with what I'm wearing" airy said "being the sibling of a very famous celebrity will go against your image". Airy frowned "I don't dress to impress people nor do I care. I'm not here for anyone's approval" she said "if you can't handle me the way I am them stay the hell away from me". Kaoru could tell that her once happy demeanor went sour fast and that she probably would not get along with kyoya. "airy you didn't nap long enough" haruhi said "you turn into a total bitch" "aww gee thanks for caring haruhi" at that both girls just laughed "I hope I get to know the rest of you, but for now I have to go" and airy left.

[ THE NEXT DAY]

"class this is airy Kannan our new student" the teacher said as airy stood in front of the class. Since she was petite they didn't have her size, so she wore the alternative uniform which consisted of: a black pleated mini skirt, white school shirt with the tie, a cream colored v-neck sweater that covered her fingers a bit, black thigh high socks and dark blue flats. "hi~ im airy I hope we all can be friends!" she said with a bright smile. "kyahhh! She's so adorable!" the girls squealed and some of the boys had hearts in their eyes airy just giggled. "why don't you take a seat with fujioka since ahe desk are conjoined" the teacher said "okay~"

During lunch hikaru was looking for his brother "where's kaoru? Its lunch time" tamaki asked "why don't you go ask his new best friend, they left together" hikaru said a bit rudely. " he even got our seats changed so he could sit with her". Kyoya chuckled "you sound like you're jealous" he said hikaru frowned "I'm not,,,its just…never mind". Haruhi glared a bit at the older twin "don't start bad mouthing airy, she's a really great person" she said "she used to have a rough childhood until jun adopted her". Honey became curious "what do you mean by rough haru-chan?" he asked "all her files say classified so I can't get into them" kyoya said "stay out of her files and maybe its best if aou just stay away from her. You guys may be my friends but me and airy grew up together, I just don't trust you with her. You might scare her off. And if you haven't noticed but kaoru's been much more happier when he's with her" haruhi said. "don't…trust us?" tamaki repeated what she said "how do you know what he's feeling" hikaru asked "you're his twin and yet you can't even tell he's been depressed ever since the ouran fair?. He told me that he thought about dropping out of school." Haruhi said "you"re to blind to notice cause of your jealousy" she let out a breath and slightly laughed "geeze I sound like airy now"

Airy and kaoru were back at the garden where they first met sharing a bento she made "this is amazing! You're a good cook" kaoru said, airy blushed "thanks. I only ever cook for jun" she said. Kaoru noticed that she had a scar running from her chest to her left hip "um airy…that scar…yesterday I noticed you had it" airy frowned a bit "knowing haruhi she probably told your friends to stay away from me cause they might run me off and that she doesn't trust them with me" she said "yeah I can see that. Kyoya tried looking into your files but they were classified" kaoru said. Airy let out a troubled sigh "airy you don't have to tell me if you don't want" he said "but I would like to know…I won't judge you". "kaoru…I spent 12 years living a nightmare stuck on repeat. Haruhi was the only person to help keep my sanity. When I was 4 I was kidnapped and sent to the middle east in Afghanistan to be part of a child army that some crazy lunatic was creating. There were about 150 kids from as young as me, they trained us in modern warfare, combat training down to straight up killing and stealing. If you were weak they left you in the desert to die after they severely beat you. The training was harsh and intense cold and cruel, I used to video chat haruhi all the time it was the only thing they allowed me to do since I was 'special'. By the age of 10 I had already killed countless of people including innocent ones" by now airy was crying as she was telling kaoru her terrible past all he did was silently listen "I got this scar from and enemy soldier from another group. He was only 9, and the girls in our group….if you weren't cut out to fight you were made a sex slave trained to please those sick bastards. I had to watch as people I called my family and friends be raped over and over or killed. By the time I was 14 American soldiers raided the place, too scared to fight back I hid. Most of the others fought because it was the only thing they knew how to do and if they lost they took their lives for they were taught to NEVER be caught by the enemy no matter what. Jun found me clutching my M4 tactical sniper rifle terrified as shit. I remember him lowering his gun and holding his arms out and crying my eyes out as I ran to him. Turns out they had been tracking them since the kidnappings jun was only 18 at the time, he adopted me and I went back to japan with him. I spent 2 years in therapy trying to get past it all while he took up modeling as a cover up story. The therapy only worked so much I still woke up screaming from my nightmare ad developed terrible insomnia. I'm afraid to go back to sleep in fear that I'll see it all again. How does one possibly get over all of that? Haruhi and ranka tried their best to help out too but it wasn't enough, I'll never be over it. It was even worse where I come from, on gaia where humans, elves, fairies and other mythical creatures live in peace under my fathers rule. The human country of Nix allied with the ogres, trolls, and dark fairies raided us, killing us off in these hunts. That war lasted for 300 years under my grandfathers rule back then." Airy sobbed "I'll never be able to truly escape the life of war kaoru…it'll haunt me forever. Sometimes I wish I could just sleep and never wake up." She suddenly found her face pressed into a strong chest and was being hugged tightly "airy…I am so sorry…i..i just want to take away all of your pain" kaoru said "I'm a monster" "no you're not monsters are mean and ugly, you're so cute and sweet there's no way you could be a monster". Kaoru pulled her into his lap and let her cry it all out.


End file.
